Speculation about the Cullens
by LivingInALostGeneration
Summary: Mike, Jess, Lauren and Tyler all kept in touch after graduation. Ben married Angela. What happens when Angela bumps into the four and they all decide to go to lunch and catch up? Conversation soon turns to the Cullens! What are their ideas? RxR One-shot


A/N:Hi, this little one-shot just popped into my head and wouldn't leave till I wrote it down, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Angela's POV

It had been quite a few years since I'd heard anything from the old High School gang; although that might have been somewhat my fault as me and Ben got married soon after our college graduation and also me and Ben went to a different college to Jess, Mike, Lauren and Tyler.

And then BAM! We've organised to get together for lunch after I accidentally bumped into them.

_Flash Back_

"_Oh come on Ben, surely there isn't anything else you have to get?" I whined into the phone; it was our anniversary in a few weeks so me and Ben were shopping for gifts for the other, separately of course, in Seattle; when suddenly I bumped into someone sending all my purchases flying._

"_Oof" I groaned as I fell to the ground_

"_Ange, Angie, Baby, Angela, Angela Scarlett Weber Cheney so help me God answer me!"_

"_Its alright, Darling, I just bumped into somebody…" I trailed off as I looked up into the four shocked faces of my High School Gang._

"_Uh Ben I'll call you back" I didn't wait for a reply as I snapped the phone shut._

"_OH MY GOD Angela I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, are you alright Angela?" Mike asked worriedly while Lauren and Jess started squealing about how excited they were to see me again and that we should totally meet up for lunch._

"_Yes, Mike I'm fine but really I'm sorry as well, I wasn't concentrating on where I was going" I hurried to reassure Mike: I really didn't want to have lunch with these people; its not that I don't like them, its more that I haven't seen or heard from them in years then we bump into each other and they act like we're best friends when really we're not and never have been: Bella was my only real best friend apart from Ben._

_Oh dear Jess is talking to me and I've just completely zoned out_

"… _and we should totally like have lunch like together, it would be so great, wouldn't it Lauren?" Lauren agreed absently._

"_So what do you think, Angela?" and she looked so excited that I just couldn't refuse so instead I said_

"_Sure that would be great"_

"_Fantastic. We'll meet at 94 Stewart__*__restaurant tomorrow at 12:30pm, OK great. See you tomorrow, Ange."_

"_Bye" I replied, dazed._

_End Flask Back_

Tomorrow was going to be a disaster.

The Next Day

I cannot wait for this nightmare some people would call lunch with friends to be over: you know the saying "the faster something starts, the faster it'll end" yeah well I hope it applies to this situation as well.

"Come on Angie! It will be fine, I'll be with you the whole time. Its just a few hours then we'll make our excuse, take our leave and never have to see them again, OK baby?"

I took a few deep breaths and repeated Ben's words in my mind: Its just a few hours then we'll make our excuse, take our leave and never have to see them ever again: over and over.

"OK Ben, I'm alright, Thank-you"

"Don't worry about it, my sweet, that's what I'm here for" He was just too good to be true sometimes.

XXX

"Darling, what is the time?" I asked

"11:15"

"OH MY GOD, we've got to be there in and hour and 15 minutes and I'm not even dressed yet, plus it will take us 15 minutes to get there which only leaves me and hour and I don't even know what I'm going to wear; Oh dear God"

"Angie" somebody called my name

"Angela" A little louder

"Angela Cheney, you will listen to me Ok- you will look beautiful in anything that you wear and it'll only take 20 minutes to pick something out so it will be fine, a shower will only take 10 minutes, so that will give you a whole half hour to do whatever else you want to do, OK" Ben asked

"Oh Ben, thank-you, I really don't know what I would without you"

"Yeah well you won't ever have to find out - you're not getting rid of me that easily" he replied cheekily.

So with that I rushed into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

XXX

With ten minutes before we had to leave I'd finally decide on wearing a simple leaf printed maxi dress** paired with some white gladiator sandals.

"Come on Angie, if we don't leave in the next five minutes we will be late" gosh he could be so pushy sometimes but I love him.

"Ok Ok. I'm coming" so I left my hair down and wavy as it fell down my back and quickly added some mascara and a little blush before I rushed down the stairs.

"You look beautiful Angie" Ben said

"Yeah well you don't look too bad yourself" - He was wearing a nice pair of light blue slim jeans with a white tank top and a black/grey/light blue cardigan and a pair of white converse.**

"Well I try, but if we don't leave, like now, we'll be late." So we rushed out the door and drove towards our doom… oops I meant 'lunch date with friends'.

XXX

We arrived at 94 Stewart Restaurant with just a few minutes to spare but before I could start hyperventilating again Jessica spotted us - she was wearing a short red flower print dress; Lauren was wearing a short black and white dress; Mike had skinny jeans and a bright check shirt on; and Tyler had boot cut jeans and a rugby polo shirt on.**

I was so busy looking at their outfits that I didn't realise we had reached them and now I was currently being crushed to death in hug by Jess.

Once the pleasantries had been made, we made our way inside and were seated at a large round table right by the front window so we could see the outside world pass us by.

After we had ordered and while we waited for the food to come we all caught up with what we had done after Graduation: Lauren and Jess now worked for the same company as Personal Assistants while Mike was an accountant with his own business and Tyler had his own diner in Downtown Seattle; also Lauren and Tyler were still dating and Mike and Jess were to be married in the early fall.

After the food came we mostly shared memories of the 'Good Ole Days' back in high school but after we had finished eating, Mike bought up the subject that I think I had dreaded most about this lunch date - the Cullens and Bella.

"So Angela, Ben have you heard anything from Bella since she married _Cullen_?" Mike spat the word Cullen out as if it had burned his mouth on the way out. I didn't know whether I should lie or tell the truth because I had heard from her - we sent frequent emails to each other and even sometimes spoke on the phone but since I didn't know whether she had kept in touch with the others I decided to lie.

"No actually we haven't" and because I couldn't provide them with any gossip, they decide to make up their own - some things never change!

"Yeah well it wouldn't surprise me if Edward had just upped and left again, I mean what on earth he saw in her I don't know" can you guess who made that the comment - Jessica but then Mike decided it was his turn to add something;

"Nah, I don't think so, I think Cullen is abusing Bella so she'll stay with him - in fact it wouldn't surprise me if he abused her all along, I mean what did she even see in the guy?" EVEN Tyler agreed with Mike - how absurd could people get but they weren't done yet as Lauren had something to put in

"No definitely not, I say Bella only married Edward for his money then as soon as the chance came up she ran, then the next thing Edward knows is that he's being divorced and Bella's draining him of all his money." and that was when I snapped

"What is it with you people - I get that your jealous but that doesn't mean that you can just make up stuff about other people: see, I knowthat none of that stuff you just sprouted is true. Firstly Edward only left in the first place because he thought himself unworthy of Bella's love; secondly Edward would never hurt Bella, he could never even hurt a fly so I don't know what gave you that ridiculous idea; thirdly Bella isn't like that, she wouldn't marry someone for their money and fourthly you would know all this if you had opened your eyes during High School and actually saw Edward and Bella: example - when Edward moved so did Bella and vice versa, another example: every time Edward looked at Bella you could see the care and love and adoration he held for Bella in his eyes and you could literally feel how much they loved one another coming from them both in waves. So just stop belittling people and mind your own business" but I trailed off as I immediately recognised the large group of ten coming around the corner - Esme and Carlisle in front holding hands and gazing lovingly at each other; Emmett and Rosalie next, Emmett's arm swung protectively over Rosalie's shoulders and both grinning at each other; Alice and Jasper third, Alice cuddled into Jasper's side with him whispering things into her ear as she giggled; the fourth man I recognised as Jacob Black and assumed that the beautiful young woman smiling at him was Edward's long lost sister that Bella happened to mention in one of her emails; and last but not at all least was the couple we were just talking about, looking very much in love while sharing secret smiles and stealing precious kisses…

But just before they passed by the window Edward and Bella stopped, turned, looked straight at me, smiled, waved and mouthed 'Thank-you' as if they'd heard exactly what had been said.

The End

A/N: Thank you for reading; please review!

*This is a real restaurant - I looked up restaurants in Seattle and I got this as one of the results. Has anyone ever been there before?

**Dresses and outfits on my profile, if anyone is interested!


End file.
